My Little Girl
by OoIcePheonixoO
Summary: Today is Cana's wedding day. Join us as we enter Gildart's head for the special event!
**Hey all!**

 **I know I really should be working on my other story (or stories if I count my fiction press one). I've just been in a rut when it comes to idea at the moment.**

 **I did come up with this quickie though! I got this idea when I was listening to the song "I Loved Her First" By Heartland and if you've never heard of it I TOTALLY recommend you to go find it! It is such a good song!**

 **Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **This is in Gildart's perspective for anyone who may be confused.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Cana looked up at me, her chestnut hair framed around her face in smooth waves. She was covered in white from her head to her little toes. The one she'd picked out was simple. It was tight around her chest area and fit snuggly over her waist. The bottom was a loose fabric that almost looked like silk. It flowed around her heels as she twirled in front on me.

She looked just like an angel.

I stepped up to her and placed a small, white veil behind her ears. A nervous smile crept onto her face as her beautiful violet eyes looked up at me. I couldn't help but remember when I used to see her in the guild when she was so small. She always would look at me with those same eyes that were filled with such sadness. I leaned forward and placed a kiss to her forehead. I never wanted to see those eyes so sad ever again.

The sound of the piano came through the doorway. This was it. I looked down at Cana one last time. She looked just like her mother, but even more beautiful. This was the last time I would ever be able to stand in front of her and know that she was only my girl. Once this was over, she would be his as well.

I took the soft fabric in my hands, setting the veil in place over her features. I took a step to the side and hooked her arm under one of mine. She was shaking ever so slightly as she held onto my arm. My chest constricted seeing her so nervous. Moving my other arm, I placed my hand on hers and gave her a small squeeze. She was my daughter. She could do this. The question was, could I?

The doors opened, filling our little room with light. I gave her hand one last squeeze and stepped out into the room.

The hall was filled with people from all over Fiore. Our family from the guild sat together on one side of the isle, while many others I didn't recognize sat on the other side. I assumed it was probably his guild and other friends.

As we walked I could feel memories flow through my mind. The first time I saw her as a little girl. Her hair cut short and her little dog at her side as she looked up at me. Then later, she had grown much taller. Starting to figure out her card magic with her hair always tied up behind her head. I knew something familiar had sparked within me that day, but I could never figure out what.

The next time I saw her she was becoming a beautiful woman. I had learned she was picked for the S-Class trials and wished her luck before leaving yet again. I should've known then. I should've seen the resemblance between them. And some part of me did, but I just brushed it off like it was nothing.

My grip tightened slightly on her hand as we approached the alter. I was never there for her while she grew up. I had been a terrible excuse for a father. But not anymore. I would always be here for her now. If she wanted me or not.

We approached the steps and stopped. I turned to her, releasing her arms from my grip and giving her a smile. I wasn't going to cry here. Not in front of her anyway. She meant so much to me now than I ever thought she would be.

No matter what happened now, or anywhere along the way, I knew she'd always be alright. She could take on new challenges on her own, and even if she fell I knew I could trust him to be there to catch her. She had such a long life ahead of her and I knew she was going to make the most of it. She was after all…

My little girl.

* * *

 **Yay! I hope you all liked it!**

 **I'll try to get back to my other story as soon as I can!**


End file.
